


Homeward

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: On the way back home to his boys after three weeks apart, Brett remembers the night they got it on in front of the camera for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Cal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this fic is a continuation of [Unravelled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638598) by the incredible [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps/works). 
> 
> No context is needed, but I highly recommend reading her masterpiece!

All Brett wanted was to finally be home again. Home in Beacon Hills, home where the hardness of his mattress was exactly right for the comfort of his back, home where his two boys were waiting for him to return from three awfully long weeks of his obligatory annual family visit. Not that Brett didn’t love his crazy big family with all the aunts and uncles and cousins that he swore kept multiplying between his visits - he really did. But there was only so much of getting his cheeks pinched and being asked whether he had a girlfriend that he could take, and not checking his phone as much as he’d wanted to had truly been torturing him. 

 

On the flight back to California, Brett had been tired, but with every mile that the bus he was currently on neared Beacon Hills and with it the arms of his boyfriends, he grew a little more excited. He couldn’t wait to feel their touch again, to taste their lips on his own, to feel completely where he belonged with them bickering over something entirely ridiculous in the background. A lazy smile spread over his face as he sat in his seat at the back of the bus and watched out of the window, thinking about them. 

 

Brett was absolutely sure that he looked extremely stupid. Like one of those people from a super sappy music video, looking into the distance with a dreamy expression on their face, so deeply in love that it was written all over it and everybody, everybody could tell, even if he was sitting all by himself, still painfully far away from the two people who did this to him, who made him feel stupid and proud of it at the same time. 

 

Leaning back in his seat, letting his head fall against the backrest and closing his eyes, Brett allowed himself to get lost in memories. He loved how easy it had become for him to make their faces appear in his mind as soon as he decided to start daydreaming, every inch of smooth skin, every hair, and every mole, the exact shade of the color of their eyes, every tiny little detail burned into his memory, the images in his head waiting for him to revisit them, which he gladly had over the past months. 

 

Usually, when he did this, Brett liked to let his mind wander back to their getting together. To the dates the three of them had had, back when he had still thought of them as casual hangouts. To the stolen glances and the giggles and the brief brushing of hands. To his surprise when he’d finally found out it had in fact not been entirely hopeless to fall deeper in love with them every day, to keep thinking about the  _ what if?  _ He’d been willing to third wheel forever just to be able to watch them being happy, but he’d had no idea about their intentions with him. 

 

He loved remembering that day, the looks that suddenly went deeper than before, the weight lifting off his chest, the warmth spreading inside him, the tingling of their fingers on his skin. He loved remembering their first time, the way they’d taken care of him, the softness in their voices, the sweet sweet promises that they’d all fulfilled - and more. Usually, that was what he needed, the ultimate tool to get him going at any given time and under any given circumstances, his prime wanking material, the only porn stimulating enough to at least halfway live up to the reality that was a polyamorous relationship with Garrett and Liam, especially since they all shared an apartment. 

 

After several months and - believe him - a damn lot of exceptional, sensual and downright murderously hot memories, the first time was still Brett’s go-to whenever he felt like it, whenever he missed his boys too much, whenever he had to blow off some steam. Or at least it had been. It had definitely been like that three weeks ago, when Brett had packed his bags and kissed both Liam and Garrett an extensive goodbye. But then… 

 

With a look down at the phone in his lap though and an unwillingly appearing dirty smile on his face, Brett scanned the bus carefully, took in the sleepy or zoned out faces of his fellow passengers and contemplated how aware they were of his presence. There were few enough people in the vehicle for every other seat to be empty, but still, a woman was sitting at the other end in the same row as Brett, so he draped his jacket over his lap, snuggling into the seat and turning his face away from her, closing his eyes again. From the outside, it must have looked like he was falling asleep. On the inside, Brett jumped back in time, to the first night in what had felt like an eternity without neither Garrett nor Liam in his bed. 

 

_ He couldn’t sleep. He’d barely even tried, had only been lying on his back with his eyes closed for five minutes before sighing deeply and sitting up again, but he knew that it wouldn’t work. He just knew. His aunt’s house had been renovated since the last time he’d stayed there, and the room smelled unfamiliar, just a little too fresh and a little too clean to make him comfortable. The blanket he’d draped over his body was too short to cover all of his long limbs, resulting in his toes peeking out at the bottom. Somehow the bed was the least comfortable he’d ever slept in, and the shadows falling onto the creaking floor in the middle of the room looked creepy.  _

 

_ Of course, Brett knew that none of those things were the reason for his restlessness. The problem was that a bed wasn’t made for sleeping in it alone, and even the softest pillow in the world couldn’t compare to a heaving and sinking chest containing a loving heart. Being wrapped in a blanket wasn’t the same as being the middle spoon, and the night was entirely too silent without soft breathing in Brett’s ear.  _

 

_ To distract himself, Brett drank so much water that he had to go for another trip to the bathroom down the hallway, took his freshly washed and neatly folded shirts out of his bag to snuffle a bit and let the scent of Liam’s detergent soothe him, sent an I-miss-you-guys-text that even contained a crying emoji and counted the stripes of the wallpaper to his left.  _

 

_ Of course, nothing helped, and when there still wasn’t a reply to his text an hour later, things started to escalate. Brett knew he was being dramatic as his mind began to spiral. He knew he had nothing to be worried about, reminded himself that he’d never trusted anyone the way he trusted Garrett and Liam. Still, he couldn’t shake the thought. Why weren’t they answering his text? Were they busy? Were they busy fucking?  _

 

_ Jealousy was what Brett had always considered the one big difficulty in a poly relationship like theirs. They’d been proving him wrong the entire time, had soon made him forget about his initial reservations. But so far, they’d never been separated. None of them had ever been away from the others like he was now, and somehow, the thought made him insecure. He had no doubt about their love for him, but he had no doubt about their love for each other either, and… Who knew? _

 

_ No, he didn’t mind the two of them having sex. He didn’t mind them holding hands and cuddling at night. He didn’t mind them waking up next to each other naked  and half hard. He had nothing against them having fun. It was just that sex was something very intimate to Brett, and no matter how many boys and girls had licked his abs at the Sinema before they’d gotten together, sex had always been a big deal to him, something that only made sense if there was a deeper connection.  _

 

_ Imagining Liam and Garrett sleeping together made him happy at first thought, but the thought that something so profoundly belonging to the relationship that all three of them had been building was happening without him - without him being there, without him even knowing - that thought bothered him incredibly much.  _

 

_ Time hardly went by at all as Brett was swiping through his gallery of photos of his two favorite persons in the whole world. When he came across a picture of all three of them, like the one taken in the rollercoaster that had almost made Liam throw up afterwards, it always looked perfectly right to him. All three of them, smiling, hands entangled, lips pressed against blushing cheeks, their faces beaming, happiness written all over them. But with every picture of just Liam and Garrett, the two boys cuddled up on their couch at home, a blurry snapshot of them in bed, grinning dumbly, absolute beauty captured on Brett’s phone screen, the thing was… those pictures also looked kind of right.  _

 

_ They looked like they could just as well be true, didn’t seem like anything - or anybody - was missing from them. Brett couldn’t shut his brain up about it. He wondered how many people were seeing them out in public, thinking what a cute couple they made. As much as he loved them sharing a wardrobe, suddenly, it made him stupidly sad, a little - yes, he had to admit this - jealous. Was he aware that his jealousy was completely uncalled for? Of course. But did it change anything? Absolutely not.  _

 

_ If his boys had known what thoughts were occupying his mind that night, Garrett would have shaken his head with that equally disapproving and loving smile of his while Liam would have smothered him with kisses. They would have made it their mission to distract him, would have buried him underneath both their bodies in a cuddle pile, would have done and said the most ridiculously stupid things until he would have burst out in laughter.They would have told him how much they loved him, and Brett would have believed every word. _

 

_ But Liam and Garrett were far away, back at home - their home - in Beacon Hills, probably all snuggled up in bed together while Brett was alone in a bed that didn’t want him. He fell into a light sleep way after midnight, but his mind was restless, and scraps of confusing dreams clung to him when he woke up again before the sun had even fully risen. His back was killing Brett, but that was not at all the reason why he was dreading the three weeks ahead of him even more then.  _

 

_ Of course, Garrett noticed that something was up immediately during their nightly phone call, and of course, Liam had a solution that was as genius as it was simple.  _

 

_ “You know, if you don’t want us to have sex without you, we can wait until you’re back,” Garrett assured him softly.  _

 

_ “We can what now?” Brett heard Liam complaining from the background.  _

 

_ “It’s only three weeks, Liam,” Garrett mumbled.  _

 

_ “Only? Only three weeks?” Liam repeated dramatically. Brett could easily picture the hand clutched over his heart and the shocked expression on his pretty face. “Three weeks is like an eternity!”  _

 

_ Hearing them discussing it in their absolutely typical ways alone made Brett feel considerably better already.  _

 

_ “For you maybe,” Garrett replied, “but if Brett doesn’t feel comfortable-”  _

 

_ “Switch to video chat and I’ll make him very comfortable,” Liam suggested. It had taken Brett a while to figure out when Liam was joking and when not. In that moment, he was about eighty percent sure that he was dead serious.  _

 

_ A part of Brett wanted to decline the offer, didn’t want to come across as desperate and jealous. He trusted them, okay? After all, the two of them were in a relationship with each other just as well as he was in one with each of them, so who was Brett to tell them not to have sex without him? He didn’t want to be that guy. He really didn’t. On the other hand, as Liam was already offering, and Garrett’s perfect face suddenly appeared on the screen of his phone, Brett was too excited to say no.  _

 

_ “Hey,” Liam smiled into the camera after flopping down on the couch next to Garrett, baby blue puppy eyes wide awake and shimmering with lustful anticipation. Such a good look on the boy. Apparently, he hadn’t shaved since Brett had left, and the light stubble covering his face was also a very, very good look on him.  _

 

_ “Hey there, pretty boy,” Brett replied with a fond smile into the camera. Seeing their faces next to each other never ceased to make his heart swell with happiness. How lucky could one single person be, to be blessed with not one, but two such wonderful men in their life?  _

 

_ “How’s the family doing?” Liam wanted to know. “Garrett says you’re feeling lonely? Don’t you have like three million cousins?”  _

 

_ Brett let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes. This was Liam, always exaggerating beyond anything close to logic. “Something like that, yeah. I didn’t say I was alone, just… I just can’t sleep without you guys.”  _

 

_ “Do we need to put you to bed?” Garrett asked with a laugh and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrow, tilting his head until it came to rest on Liam’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “What, you mean like now?” Brett asked. He looked around. It was late afternoon, Garrett had called him right after returning home from work, his family was yet expecting him to dinner.  _

 

_ “Have anything better planned, love?” Liam asked, a cocky grin on his pink lips.  _

 

_ “Better than what exactly?” Brett wanted to know. They’d been together for so long by then, together in practically every way there was for three guys to be together, and yet his heart was racing with the thrill of a first time.  _

 

_ “I’d say that depends on you,” Garrett told him. “I can set up the camera right here-”  A few seconds of a blurred sight and crackling noises later, Brett’s phone was showing almost all of both his boyfriends’ bodies on the grey sofa in their living room. “- and you can just look at this beauty-” He kept his eyes on Brett and the camera, but slang his arm around Liam. “- and tell me what you want me to do with him.”  _

 

_ Garrett’s voice sounded lower than it usually was, a little raspy and highly sexual, or maybe it was just the way his fingers began moving at the side of Liam’s neck giving him that impression. Liam leaned into the loving touch instinctively, bringing his own hand to rest on top of Garrett’s thigh.  _

 

_ “Fuck it,” Brett declared as he jumped off of his temporary bed to lock the door. Fuck family dinner. Someone else would have to force a laugh at uncle Martin’s flat jokes that night.  _

 

_ “Good boy,” Liam beamed at him as he tried to find the most best position on the bed that suddenly wasn’t so uncomfortable anymore. _

 

_ “Is this okay?” Garrett asked, ever the thoughtful one, always concerned about everybody’s well-being. You just had to love him for that.  _

 

_ Before answering, Brett took in the image in front of him, Garrett and Liam on their couch together, touching each other, hands already wandering, eyes softly gleaming, Garrett’s skin-tone a little lighter than Liam’s, both of them more beautiful than anything else in the world, the two of them together absolutely perfect.  _

 

_ “Yes,” he decided. “This is very okay for me. And you?”  _

 

_ “Are you kidding me?” Liam laughed. “I actually can’t believe we’ve never done this before. If you ask me, it’s about time.”  _

 

_ “Let’s make the puppy happy then,” Garrett said to Brett with a wink.  _

 

_ Truth be told, it felt a little strange at first. It felt unnatural to be watching them, to see Garrett licking his lips and not being able to just lean in and kiss them, not being able to feel the stubble on Liam’s jaw beneath his fingertips, not having their warm breath ghosting over his skin. Soon enough though, Brett discovered the appeal of the situation, the power they were giving him by letting him tell them what to do to each other, the satisfaction that came with their eagerness to please him, the excitement when he realized that he was currently watching the best porn video ever made, and he was even directing it.  _

 

_ “Kiss,” Brett told them. He was all tingly, his cheeks hot and probably bright red, but it was just the right kind of nervousness that kept his heartbeat at a racing pace, the kind that meant he was experiences something for the very first time, something so incredibly hot that he hadn’t even dreamed of it so far.  _

 

_ Garrett took Liam’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together, softly at first, just the way Garrett liked it, always taking his sweet time, always making sure both his lovers were enjoying themselves before even thinking about his own satisfaction. By observing the way Liam’s hands were moving to grip Garrett’s hips and pull him closer, Brett could tell the exact moment when he was going to deepen the kiss, and just a second later, sweet and soft turned into hot and hungry, moans tumbling from Liam’s lips and being swallowed by Garrett, the sounds of lips being sucked on and tongues clashing filling Brett’s room.  _

 

_ On the one hand, if you’d asked Brett, he would have rather been at home with them, sure. But on the other hand, he couldn’t deny that he was getting into this thing a little more with every passing second. Watching them instead of being right in the middle of the action had its advantages too. Brett could lean back and focus on all the details, see exactly what was happening, missing no single touch or even a twitch of a muscle. Needless to say, he was rock-hard in his pants.  _

 

_ “Liam, his neck,” Brett rasped, knowing exactly how sensitive Garrett’s smooth neck was, how crazy it drove him when one of them sucked on the skin where his pulse lay beneath.  _

 

_ Liam shot a glance and a smirk at the camera, and then he moved from Garrett’s lips to his cheek, leaving one single little peck there before he kissed his way along the jawline and down Garrett’s throat. Brett watched Garrett throwing his head back with a groan and burying one hand in Liam’s hair. Liam kissed a line down and then up Garrett’s neck, then moved away with a grin on his face before he stuck his tongue out and ran the tip of it from right at the hem of Garrett’s shirt up to the spot behind his ear. When he started sucking, Brett could see Garrett squirming beneath his hands and lips.  _

 

_ For a while, Brett was so captivated by the beautiful mess that Garrett was becoming that he nearly forgot his own boner, although it was straining against his pants almost painfully.  _

 

_ “Garrett,” he said next, his voice thick with arousal, low and throaty, and somehow - yes, sexy - if that wasn’t too weird to think about himself. “Tell me how hard Liam is.”  _

 

_ Garrett’s eyes remained shut, but his hand wandered from Liam’s chest down to his crotch immediately, fingers stroking over the bulge in the tight dark jeans teasingly before he cupped it in his palm, rubbing it up and down just minimally, eliciting another moan that fell from Liam’s parted lips as he lost his focus on Garrett’s neck, moving his head away and giving sight on the row of little bruises blooming under the skin.  _

 

_ “You want to know how hard Liam is?” Garrett repeated with a highly content expression on his face. “Very. I actually don’t think there’s enough room for him in his pants. Do you think we should help him with that?”  _

 

_ “Please,” Liam whimpered, bucking his hips and pushing up into Garrett’s palm.  _

 

_ “Shh, baby boy, I asked Brett for his opinion,” Garrett whispered into Liam’s ear, loudly enough for Brett to hear him clearly.  _

 

_ “You think he’s wet?” Brett wanted to know.  _

 

_ Liam’s moan that was cut off by him biting his lower lip was probably enough of an answer to his question, but Garrett responded anyway.  _

 

_ “I think there’s a good chance, yes,” he smiled. “Only one way to find out.”  _

 

_ “Let him out then,” Brett told him, holding his breath as Garrett undid the button on Liam’s pants, making sure to be as slow as humanly possible, to let the pop of the button leaving its hole be heard. Liam let out a sigh when Garrett had finally pulled the zipper all the way down, leaving Liam’s pants where they were, simply pulling him out to present the shiny tip to Brett.  _

 

_ “Mm, looks delicious,” Brett commented, “Garrett, dear, tell me if he tastes as good as he looks.”  _

 

_ Hope was flaring up in Liam’s eyes as Garrett leaned down, but he stopped with his face right above Liam’s dick only to gather up the beads of precome with him thumb instead, sitting back up before he put it in his mouth and sucked on it with incredible relish.  _

 

_ “Better,” Garrett decided. “He tastes fucking amazing.”  _

 

_ “Are you two just going to make me suffer, or am I actually getting some action?” Liam asked impatiently. It was incredible fun to tease him, to drive him to the edge and keep him there for a while, to hear him begging and whining, partly because Liam played his part in that game perfectly, being all impatient and needy and desperate, and partly because Liam thoroughly enjoyed doing the same to either of them.  _

 

_ “I think for that comment alone, we should make you work for it,” Brett said, unable to hold in a laugh as Liam glared at him through the phone screen. “Trust me, baby boy,” he added, “it’ll be worth it.”  _

 

_ “I know that,” Liam sighed.  _

 

_ “Then stop whining and take off Garrett’s shirt for me, would you?” Brett replied.  _

 

_ Of course, Liam didn’t need to be asked twice. Greedy hands tugged at the fabric covering Garrett’s chest until he allowed Liam to pull it off and throw it away. Liam didn’t wait for further instructions from Brett before he had his hands all over Garrett, rubbing them over smooth skin and thin, soft trails of blonde hair while his lips were back at Garrett’s neck again, this time at the other side.  _

 

_ “Beautiful,” Brett marveled, and he wasn’t just talking about Garrett’s shirtless body, although that was indeed a sight he would never get enough of. It was the whole scene, his two boys together, Liam’s face buried against Garrett’s skin, Garrett’s lustful look, the tip of Liam’s dick peeking out from his pants, the moans that went straight to Brett’s own cock that was, for some inexplicable reason, still untouched.  _

 

_ “Yours too, Liam,” Brett said next, because what was better than one boyfriend with a body to die for? Exactly, two of them.  _

 

_ Liam’s shirt followed Garrett’s to the ground instantly, revealing the most sinful pecs known to mankind. Brett’s mouth watered as Liam went for another wet and open-mouthed kiss with Garrett, their bare chests pressed together, making him wish he could touch them, could feel the goosebumps rising on Garrett’s skin beneath his fingertips, and the wonderful softness of the hair on Liam’s chest. Fuck, those two guys getting it on in front of the camera for him really were the two hottest people in the universe.  _

 

_ “Come on, Brett,” Liam mumbled, “you’re so good at this. Tell me how to touch him.” He looked up expectantly, hands atypically still, waiting for Brett to give instructions.  _

 

_ It was Garrett who had taught Brett how to be soft, and how to enjoy it, who had led him into a whole new world by covering his entire body in little kisses and taking his sweet time gently touching every part of him, never forgetting to tell Brett how much he loved every inch of him. Brett had caught up on that game quickly, only then understanding the sheer intensity of sensation a body could feel, becoming determined to make every single one of their shared experiences into the most he could.  _

 

_ “Be gentle with him,” Brett told Liam, “for now. Kiss him. Stroke his chest. Feel his heartbeat. Go all the way down to his stomach. Fuck, yes, do it again.”  _

 

_ He watched in awe as Garrett’s abs twitched beneath Liam’s fingers, the blonde boy’s eyes pressed shut, panted breaths escaping his lips, his sensitive nipples seemingly hardening already, although Liam took care not to brush them yet, but for Garrett, it never took much. Liam traced the line of hair down Garrett’s belly that was so light blonde that Brett couldn’t really see it through the phone, but he knew it was there, could almost feel it tickling his own fingertips. Even Garrett couldn’t hold himself back from bucking his hips as Liam’s hand was resting just above his still covered dick, a needy whine falling from his lips.  _

 

_ “Sweetheart,” Brett said to him, “what do you want?”  _

 

_ “To get out of these damn pants,” Garrett answered, already lifting his butt off the couch for Liam to pull them down, but Liam waited until Brett gave him the go by nodding lightly.  _

 

_ If Garrett was a tease while undressing someone, then Liam was an absolute sadist. He opened the button first, then let his hand slide beneath the waistband, cupping Garrett’s cock through his boxers, watching with a grin as the other boy writhed and whimpered. He withdrew his hand then, put it on Garrett’s knee and dragged it up his thigh so damn slowly that even Brett could feel how painfully frustrating it was. When he’d finally made it right between Garrett’s legs, he let his fingers move up and right over the bulge that was still restrained by the damn denim fabric, pulling the zipper down and then - because Liam always had to take things one step further than anybody else would ever dare - up again before he finally opened Garrett’s pants and pulled them down over his ass.  _

 

_ Dropping onto his knees in front of the couch and between Garrett’s legs, Liam pushed the jeans down with both his hands on Garrett’s skin, moving slowly, lifting both of Garrett’s feet up one after another to properly undress him, throwing away a pair of socks before raising one leg up, gifting Brett with the image of Garrett all prettily splayed out, pressing a sweet kiss onto his ankle.  _

 

_ “His thighs,” Brett pointed out, trusting Liam to know exactly what he was talking about, a quick shared grin telling him that he was right.  _

 

_ “You heard him,” Liam rasped, his voice so full of lust that it had Brett leaking a little, “spread your legs for us.”  _

 

_ Garrett obliged, his boxer shorts stretching over his cock as he made more room for Liam kneeling between his legs, the outline of the tip as clearly visible through the cotton as the little wet spot. A part of Brett wanted to touch him, wanted to free his dick and take it in his hand, wrap his long fingers around it and stroke it nice and slow, put his lips on the tip and taste his pleasure, listen to him moaning out his satisfaction. Another part wanted to keep pushing, to see how long he could keep both boys hanging right above the edge before he wouldn’t be able to stop them from tumbling over anymore.  _

 

_ Liam started kissing at the inside of Garrett’s knee, going slowly as he made his way up to where the skin became all soft and warm, stopping just before his nose would have been touching Garrett’s balls, his retreat accompanied by a desperate whimper before Liam repeated the same at the other side. When Liam was once again all the way up Garrett’s thigh, his fingers holding the completely unnecessary piece of underwear out of his way, Garrett suddenly lifted his legs and put his feet up onto the couch at either side of Liam’s broad shoulders. Liam turned his head slightly and with a grin, giving Brett a nice view on how Garrett was offering himself to both of them.  _

 

_ “You should free him of his boxers,” Brett finally gave in, knowing what treasure would come into sight once the plaid cover would be gone.  _

 

_ Liam chuckled against the flesh of Garrett’s thigh and pulled them down. Of course, he didn’t have to ask Garrett to lift his ass first and then his feet to help him. Brett might as well have fainted once the underwear was gone, Garrett’s bent legs spread, his chest heaving and sinking between his knees, feet at either side of his spread ass, Liam’s pretty face right in the middle of the perfect picture, a thick, hard cock resting against Garrett’s stomach, the globes of his ass being pulled apart by Liam’s greedy hands, a pretty pink little hole presenting itself between them.  _

 

_ “Gorgeous,” Brett praised. He couldn’t keep it in his own pants any longer either, pulling them down hastily, just far enough to be able to wrap his hand around his dick and start stroking it slowly.  _

 

_ “Every time I see your tight little hole, I’m amazed by how much cock it can take,” Brett added, because truly, a part of him would never get over that. “But we all know that’s just a matter of good preparation, right Liam?”  _

 

_ Liam nodded eagerly, licking his lips, his eyes darting between Garrett’s ass and Brett. “Is that what you want me to do?” he asked. “Open him up for you? Get him all wet and stretch him until he’s ready? Until he begs to be fucked?”  _

 

_ “You’re such a good puppy,” Brett grinned. He was kind of thinking about exactly that. “No dick touching though,” he added strictly, “neither of you!”  _

 

_ Liam let out a whined complaint whereas Garrett’s dick jerked at the mention, but they both did as they’d been told, Garrett’s hands clenching around the sofa cushion and Liam’s occupying themselves with Garrett’s thighs as he resumed to press kisses everywhere around Garrett’s entrance.  _

 

_ “Brett, love,” Garrett begged only a few seconds later, “make him touch me where I really need it.”  _

 

_ “Patience, honey,” Brett answered sweetly, using the exact words Garrett always did with both of them, usually caressing their cheek gently when he said it, giving them a smile, that trademark-Garrett-smile, the one that no person in the world and beyond could ever resist.  _

 

_ “But I want that too,” Liam interjected, nuzzling his nose against that soft part of Garrett where his thigh became his ass. “I want to eat his ass. It looks so perfect.” _

 

_ It was hard to deny either of them their request. Really, really, achingly hard.  _

 

_ “Oh believe me, baby boy,” Brett replied, “I want that too. But at first I want to see your teeth on his ass.”  _

 

_ “You want me to bite him?” Liam asked, his pupils dilating.  _

 

_ “You like leaving your marks behind, right puppy?” Brett remarked. “You like it when your name is written all over him, when everybody can see that Liam was here.”  _

 

_ “For the record,” Liam smirked, “I like doing the same to you as well.”  _

 

_ “On another day, puppy,” Brett winked. He remembered looking into the mirror one morning shortly after the three of them had gotten together, finding his neck and collarbones covered in tiny little bruises, thinking how damn hot it had been, how tingly he’d gotten at the memory of the previous night, how suddenly, after years of thinking that hickeys were childish, they’d become a thing again, a thing Brett carried around with pride.  _

 

_ Liam smiled before he turned his head again, rubbing the spot right next to Garrett’s hole with his fingers first, then licking over it, the look that he shared with Garrett in that moment almost more arousing that the action itself. He wasn’t being harsh at all. It was fascinating, really, how gentle and sensual the act of biting someone could be, Garrett’s head falling back with a moan as Liam started sucking on his skin, swirling his tongue over it, nibbling, teasing, letting his teeth graze it, everything happening with the greatest caution that a turned on Liam could manage.  _

 

_ He bit down carefully, looking up, attentive to every hint of a reaction from Garrett, holding his breath just as Brett did, releasing the smooth skin from his mouth to tenderly caress it with one finger again, then digging his teeth in once more, not letting go as Garrett started squirming.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” Garrett pressed out, “you guys are going to kill me.”  _

 

_ “Nahh,” Brett laughed, “we just want to play a little.”  _

 

_ “Don’t lie to me, Brett,” Garrett laughed back, “you want to destroy me and I can tell it by the look on your face.”  _

 

_ “Can you blame me?” Brett asked. Garrett was a beautiful boy with a smile not from this world, but the look of him naked and all messed up, hair damp with sweat and cum splattered all over him, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen, traces of Liam and Brett gracing his body, that look was so incredible that Brett couldn’t have described it to save his life.  _

 

_ “No,” Garrett answered.  _

 

_ When Liam let go, sitting back and looking at Brett, waiting for his approval, the indents of his teeth were well visible, tiny white rectangles forming two semicircles in the middle of a patch of reddened skin. It was so beautiful that it did things to him, things like turning the sparks inside him into flames, causing another drop of precome to leak from his cock - and then there was this little tug at his heart as well.  _

 

_ Liam seemed quite satisfied with himself, especially after he saw Brett quickening the pace with which his hand was working his cock. Liam leaned in again and kisses the bite-mark, earning a hiss at the first contact, and then a plethora of moaned curses, continuing until Brett had enough, or rather not enough, until he decided that they all needed more. _

 

_ “Look at me, Garrett,” he said, a shiver running down his spine as Garrett’s eyes settled on the camera half-lidded, his lips shiny and slightly parted. “I want to see your face when Liam puts his greedy tongue on you. When he gets you all nice and wet for me, licking your perfect little hole. He’ll get you all ready, honey. He’ll prepare you real good for his cock. Damn, we all know one has to be very ready for a cock like Liam’s, am I right?”  _

 

_ Liam groaned as he got to it, pulling Garrett’s ass further down on the couch, holding his legs wide open with both his hands, his head tilted so that Brett had a good view on everything. He licked a wet stripe up from Garrett’s whole and across his twitching balls to the base of his cock, then back down again, circling the rim with his tongue, taking all his time, licking everything very thoroughly, almost without any pressure against Garrett’s writhing body.  _

 

_ It suddenly got so hot in his room that Brett needed to get rid off his t-shirt, stroking his own upper body up and down with the hand that wasn’t occupied with his dick, the phone set up on his little nightstand having all his attention. He could hear Garrett’s breathing getting heavier, growing ragged and mixing with more and more grunts and moans.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” he pressed out, “that feels so good. You two are so good to me.”  _

 

_ Brett wanted to be more than good to him. They were all selfless lovers when they made love to each other, and Brett honestly couldn’t remember sex ever being about anything else, anything other than that look, that moment when a beautiful man’s eyes rolled back up, when pure pleasure took over and the world consisted of nothing more than two - or three sweating and trembling bodies. He wanted that, wanted to push them to that point, wanted to see them holding on until they couldn’t any longer, wanted to whisper his last command before they’d lose it.  _

 

_ “Suck it, Liam,” he said simply, biting his lip and still moaning along with Garrett as Liam buried his face between the jiggly, round globes of his ass and did what he’d been told.  _

 

_ “Still feeling good?” he asked hoarsely, watching Garrett struggle to find his voice.  _

 

_ “Fucking amazing,” the blonde mumbled in reply. “So fucking incredible.” He had to hand it to Liam, nobody had ever eaten ass like that boy, and nobody ever would, Brett knew that well enough from his own experience. He watched Liam’s jaw moving, eyes shut in concentration, the muscles of his shoulders moving beneath his skin as he propped up Garrett’s leg again, keeping him firmly in place. _

 

_ “How much longer can you wait for his dick, honey?” Brett wanted to know. It might have been his plan to tease them, to make them work for it and drag out their satisfaction as long as possible, but fuck, he hadn’t considered how much the show they were putting on for him would affect him, and now patience wasn’t exactly a thing that he had to spare either.  _

 

_ “I can’t,” Garrett whined, “I need it inside me.”  _

 

_ By the strangled cry coming from him, Brett could tell that Liam had moved on to pressing inside Garrett, obviously at least as eager to get the real fun started as his two boyfriends.  _

 

_ “You want Liam’s dick inside you, huh?” Brett teased, noticing how his words were spurring Liam on, his neck and jaw moving, muffled grunts coming from him. “You want to have him split you open slowly and stretch you so much that it hurts real good? You want him to fill you up? Want to feel his dick inside you with every twitch of a muscle you make? You want that?”  _

 

_ “Fuck, yes, I want that,” Garrett nodded, “all of that. I think I need to get my brains fucked out today.”  _

 

_ “Liam, baby, you have lube?” Brett asked. He’d honestly planned to let them wait a little longer, but the two of them had a special talent for making him give up all resolutions. “You have a condom?”  _

 

_ “Who do you think you’re talking to, Brett?” Liam muttered, panting as he withdrew from Garrett’s now wetly shining entrance. Brett had always had a soft spot for sassy Liam. He was kind of cute. And sexy as fuck.  _

 

_ “Good boy,” he replied, “get it then. Use your fingers. Open him up for us, baby boy. Give him just enough so it doesn’t hurt when you put your cock in him, but not too much. Garrett, doesn’t mind if it burns a little, right honey?”  _

 

_ “Fuck, no,” Garrett confirmed, “I love that.”  _

 

_ Liam disappeared from the screen of Brett’s phone for just two second before he was back, positioning himself right in front of the camera with his back to it, and Brett was almost mad at him for blocking his view with his butt, but then he realized that Liam’s butt was the view, his hands playing with the waistband of his pants, tugging at them, his back arched, ass stuck out deliciously as he slowly pulled them down along with his underwear, revealing the jiggly flesh hidden beneath, giving himself a quick slap like he knew Brett liked to do.  _

 

_ “Turn around,” Brett begged, his voice a little more desperate than intended, his eyes greedy to see Liam’s cock again.  _

 

_ The little shit he always was, Liam turned around in absolutely unbelievable slowness, one hand cupping his dick so that Brett couldn’t actually see anything right away, leaving him time to admire the muscles moving in Liam’s ass and thighs and the trail of light-brown hair leading beneath his palm. A groan was audible as Liam moved his wrist, rubbing himself as he pulled his hand away, revealing the base at first and then one more inch at a time before he finally let go of the swollen tip, letting it bounce against his stomach, standing there proudly, causing Brett to swallow thickly with the sudden need to suck on something. A tiny string of precome was connecting Liam’s tip to his belly and Brett wanted nothing more than to catch it with his tongue.  _

 

_ Clearly, Brett was the one running out of patience then, but fuck, was that game unfair.  _

 

_ “Liam,” Garrett whined, speaking from the very core of Brett’s soul, “would you stop playing around now?”  _

 

_ “What do you say, love?” Liam asked, kneeling down and looking into the camera, one hand squeezing Garrett’s waiting ass right next to that damn bite-mark. _

 

_ “I say get your hands on him,” Brett decided, pulling his pants down entirely. He needed room to move, parted his legs slightly and let go of his dick, afraid that he would be finished too soon, instead rubbing himself with both hand, brushing his nipples lightly at first, then deliberately playing with them, watching Garrett watch him, pinching down to make the whole thing worth his attention.  _

 

_ “Fuck!”  _

 

_ Was it Garrett? Was it Liam? Was it him? Who knew…  _

 

_ Liam dribbled a generous amount of lube onto two fingers before he pushed Garrett’s leg up again, giving himself better access as he spread the seemingly cold liquid over Garrett’s hole, making him hiss and moan. He teased the rim, rubbed all over and around it, pressed against it until Brett was completely certain that his finger would disappear inside, then pulled back and repeated the routine until even Brett felt the frustration that came with the recurring denial. Garrett whimpered, but kept surprisingly still, his body more so than his dick.  _

 

_ “Give him your finger, baby boy,” Brett urged, the flames inside his gut burning hotter now, flaring higher, licking at his insides, threatening to consume him.  _

 

_ Of course, Liam had to wait a moment longer before he finally relented, adding a little more lube before he pushed one finger inside, Garrett’s grip on the sofa cushion tightening as he did.  _

 

_ “Oh my god,” Garrett moaned. “More.”  _

 

_ It was the hottest thing, especially since Garrett was usually the one out of the three of them to keep his shit together the longest, or at least pretend to, but now his cheeks were flushed even more than his chest, his legs spread widely, his teeth digging into his lower lip, his entire aura radiating off a heat that even Brett, sitting on a bed at the other end of the country could feel getting under his skin.  _

 

_ Liam started moving his finger in and out, making sure to change the rhythm every few seconds, a devious grin on his face as he watched and listened to Garrett losing control, lifting his hand off the couch and almost touching his dick, reminding himself in the last moment that he wasn’t allowed to, biting back a frustrated groan, but barely.  _

 

_ “Good boy,” Brett praised proudly, his hand itching with the urge to caress Garrett’s face gently, but he knew he could do him good in other ways. “Liam,” he said, “our sweetheart asked for more. Give him what he wants.”  _

 

_ Liam merely managed to withdraw his finger and press it against Garrett’s entrance again, together with a second one. And then Garrett’s impatient lust took over, his legs trembling as he lifted his ass off of the couch just an inch and pressed himself down around Liam’s slicked up fingers, his eyes fluttering closed, a gasp escaping Brett’s own mouth. He wasn’t going to last very long once they’d finally start actually fucking.  _

 

_ Liam kept his hand still for a minute and let Garrett work for his own satisfaction, but then it seemed like he had enough, a firm hand placed in the middle of Garrett’s chest pressing him down again, taking control right out of his shaking hands, leaving him powerless and whining desperately as Liam pumped his fingers in and out of him in a quick and steady pace.  _

 

_ Honestly, there was too much to look at, too many beautiful little details demanding Brett’s attention, like the way the muscles in Liam’s back moved from the actions of his arms, or the bright red color of Garrett’s cheeks, the way he had to remind himself to keep his legs up and apart every few seconds because he was so far gone already, Liam licking his lips in anticipation, blue eyes dark with an urgent plea as he turned to look at Brett.  _

 

_ It almost kicked Brett so damn far over the edge, the power he held, even when he wasn’t actually with them. Liam having Garrett pinned down, waiting to fuck him senseless, perfectly able to do exactly that whenever it pleased him, but instead, two pairs of magical eyes were on him, on Brett, letting him be in charge, even wanting him to be the one in charge. _

 

_ “Are you ready, honeyboy?” Brett asked teasingly. He knew the answer. He knew Garrett well enough, knew exactly what the furrowed brow and the parted lips meant, could almost feel the aching of his untouched dick. Still, he waited for Garrett to nod eagerly.  _

 

_ “Please, Brett,” the blonde whimpered, and if that wasn’t his favorite sound in the world, then it was at least up there amongst the top three.  _

 

_ “Are you going to give me a good show, Garrett?” Brett teased a little further. “Are you going to show me what it looks like when you explode without being touched? Just from Liam’s huge cock in your ass? Are you going to do that for me?”  _

 

_ “Yes,” Garrett answered without hesitation. “Yes. Fuck, yes.”  _

 

_ “Just what I wanted to hear,” Brett smiled, “Li?”  _

 

_ “Yeah?”  _

 

_ “Get ready.”  _

 

_ Liam was generally a master of suddenly doing things very well and very quickly as soon as they served him, and before Garrett could complain about his fingers being gone from inside him, Liam’s cock was right back at his rim, condom rolled down over it, Liam’s fingers directing it where it belonged, where all three of them needed it in that moment. Garrett moaned as Liam added more lube and rubbed it over him with his tip, Liam’s ass clenching beautifully as he pressed against him.  _

 

_ “Stop,” Brett commanded. Liam froze, Garrett gasped in shock. They both looked at him. Brett was almost convinced he could have just stroked himself close to the edge of his orgasm and then called their names, the undivided attention of their hungry eyes surely pushing him over.  _

 

_ “Liam, lie down on your back,” Brett requested, “Garrett, I want you to ride him.”  _

 

_ “Oh fuck,” Liam moaned, wasting no time getting in position on the sofa, steadying Garrett with both hands at his hips as he came to kneel over him, the gorgeous thighs in perfect focus that way.  _

 

_ Garrett reached back to guide Liam’s cock inside, throwing his head back as he sank down on it, his body quivering from both the burning of being stretched that much and the effort it cost him not to go all the way down all at once.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” Garrett breathed out, “I’ll never be over how fucking huge your cock is. It feels so fucking good inside me.”  _

 

_ Brett knew exactly what he was talking about. “Take your time, Garrett,” he said, “take as long as you need to get adjusted. Take him one inch at a time. Focus on the feeling.”  _

 

_ Meanwhile, Liam’s hands did exactly what Brett would have told him to, namely rubbing up and down Garrett’s spread thighs, caressing the soft skin and kneading the flesh, his fingers getting dangerously close to the cock weeping between them, but never quite close enough.  _

 

_ A sigh escaped Garrett’s lips as he was bottoming out, using his hands to pull his asscheeks apart, staying still for a moment before he started circling his hips, the movement absolutely marginal, but not the things it did to both boys on Brett’s phone screen. Brett had to touch himself. There was no way around it, not with the way Liam bit his lips and Garrett’s hands came to rest on his chest for stability, moans filling the air, sounds that came deep down from inside them, low and deep, each of them ending with an audible inhale of hot air.  _

 

_ “Ride him, honey,” Brett told Garrett. He was done playing around. He was done teasing anybody, including himself. He was sitting on his bed naked, his cock in his hand, rock-hard and leaking, and he was beyond the point where dragging things out was fun now. He wanted to use all his energy to pump his dick, wanted to arch his back off the bed when he’d be ready, wanted to see his boys come and then follow them, wanted to feel that high, needed to shoot all his fear and frustration and his longing for them out of him.  _

 

_ Garrett moved his hips in circles at first, then started bouncing up and down, that slapping sound of skin against skin ringing through the air every time his ass met Liam’s middle. Their breathing grew even more ragged, more erratic, and Brett’s along with them, his fist tight around his cock, stroking up and down and rubbing over the swollen head again and again, that special tingle starting in his toes already.  _

 

_ “Oh my god,” Liam moaned, “you’re so fucking amazing. Fuck, your ass is so tight. And that sight from down here, shit. Gonna blow my load inside you if you keep going like this.”  _

 

_ Garrett didn’t keep going like this. He grinned and looked over, waiting for Brett’s approving nod before he leaned forward for a better angle, his hands pressed flat onto Liam’s hairy chest as he fastened the movements of his hips, pushing his ass back relentlessly, soon driving them both to a point where none of the pressed out words were recognizable anymore, the chase of satisfaction the only thing staying in focus as everything else faded into a blur.  _

 

_ Brett’s hand was by then moving in tiny little quick jerks just beneath his tip, his orgasm creeping up his quivering legs slowly but surely, letting him feel every inch of his thighs that it conquered.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” he pressed out. He couldn’t help himself. It was too hot. Too fucking good. “I’m gonna - fuck, finish it.” _

 

_ He wasn’t sure who he was talking to, Garrett? Liam? Himself? It seemed like all three of them took the advice though, one of them - of course - taking things once again a little farther than the other two.  _

 

_ As if he weighed nothing, Liam took Garrett by the hips and lifted him up, turning him around so that Brett had a perfect sight from his face to just beneath his balls, Liam’s face appearing over his shoulder with a determined look on it.  _

 

_ “Gonna make him cum for you, Brett,” Liam mumbled against Garrett’s shoulder, pushing him forward roughly as he thrust inside him.  _

 

_ Brett picked up his phone and held it in his free hand, right in front of his face, while giving himself what he knew were the few last strokes he’d need.  _

 

_ “Oh. My. Fuck.” Garrett only managed to press out one word with every hard thrust, Liam’s fingers leaving white imprints on his shoulder.  _

 

_ “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”  _

 

_ “Come for me,” Brett whispered. He needed to let go, but he wanted to see Garrett to the same first, preferably, Liam too.  _

 

_ Liam bit down on Garrett’s neck.  _

 

_ “Fuck. Fuuuuuuuck. Breeeeeeett.”  _

 

_ As if the whole things wasn’t perfect enough, Garrett came with a strangled cry of his name, head leaned back against Liam, his dick spurting thick, white threads of cum all over his chest, but what ultimately finished Brett off was the bit that landed on his face, splattered right across his left cheek.  _

 

_ With a loud grunt, Brett came as well, willing his eyes to remain open only to lock gazed with Liam as he followed five seconds later.  _

 

_ “Holy shit,” Garrett panted, coming down from his orgasm first, looking down at himself and then up into the camera again. “Did it look as hot as it felt?”  _

 

_ “I can’t even - that was the hottest thing ever,” Brett said, “although I slightly regret that I can’t lick you clean right now.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, but I can,” Liam pointed out, turning Garrett’s face towards him with one hand, kissing his lips first, deeply and with passion before he collected the traces of Garrett’s release with his tongue, showing it off to Brett before he swallowed. “Mm, delicious, our honeyboy.”  _

 

_ Garrett let himself fall down onto the sofa, Liam taking the phone in his hand and bringing it with him as he snuggled up against his side, pressing a kiss onto Garrett’s chest in the same moment as Garrett placed one onto the top of Liam’s head.  _

 

_ “Feeling better now?” Garrett asked softly, a fond smile on his full lips.  _

 

_ “Actually, I don’t even remember why I felt anything other than blessed before. I have the two most amazing boyfriends in this world,” Brett replied.  _

 

_ “Damn right you have,” Liam beamed at him.  _

 

_ “I get it,” Garrett said seriously. “It’s the first time one of us is away for that long. And it’s not just that you can’t be with us for three long weeks, it’s also that Liam and I still can be together, and maybe we should have thought to discuss this matter before you left. I’m sorry we didn’t.” _

 

_ “No, it’s fine,” Brett answered. It was fine by then, really. “I don’t think I really had a problem with any of it. It just felt strange, but it doesn’t now. I love you guys. I miss you guys. And I wish I could smother you in kisses right now, but soon I will do that again.”  _

 

_ “Yes, please,” Liam grinned, “Garrett isn’t half as good as a pillow as you are.”  _

 

_ “You said you slept like a baby on me!” Garrett gasped in fake shock. “You liar!”  _

 

_ “And you believed me?” Liam countered. “You actually believed me that you were a better human pillow than Brett? Do you know nothing about our boyfriend, Garrett?”  _

 

_ “Shut up, Liam,” Garrett mumbled, “you’re a dork.”  _

 

_ You’re both dorks,  _ Brett remembered thinking contently as he returned from his little daydream and got his mind settled back into the reality where he was in the back of a bus with his jacket covering the massive boner he was currently sporting. A part of him was completely convinced that he hadn’t managed to keep entirely quiet through his little flashback, but none of the people around him were letting anything on. 

 

With a stupid grin on his face, Brett realized that the bus had just passed the sign welcoming them to the town of Beacon Hills. The question how he would manage to get his hard dick out of the vehicle without scaring any of the kids faded to the back of his mind quickly, all Brett could think about being Garrett and Liam waiting for him at home, at  _ their _ home, finally letting himself fall into their arms again. 

 

He pulled out his phone and typed a message in their group chat. 

 

_ You better be home waiting for me. You better be ready.  _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it already took me longer than intended, and because it's late and I can't be bothered, I'll make you suffer through the absolutely unedited version. 
> 
> My dear Cal, I hope you can enjoy this as much as I was hoping all the way through writing it. Because you deserve all the good things in the whole world, and I tried my best to at least give you a little of that.

They were home waiting for him. And they were ready. 

 

Brett saw Garrett waiting on the front porch as soon as the cab he’d taken from the bus station to their apartment rounded the corner to their street. The light blonde head rose as the vehicle neared its destination, baby blue eyes meeting his own, a smile spreading on Garrett’s lips that never ceased to turn Brett into a muddle of speechless happiness. 

 

“Liiiiiiiam!” he heard Garrett shouting inside, probably alarming the entire building, but what did he care? He’d missed his boys so much that the relief to finally see them again drowned out everything else. “Hurry up, Li, he’s back! Our love is back home!” 

 

Liam appeared on the front porch just a second later, running past Garrett and already ripping the door of the taxi open while Brett just shoved all the money bill he had in his pocket into the driver’s hands, jumping out on the street before Liam would come crawling in and right on his lap. 

 

“My baby boy,” he sighed into Liam’s hair as the stood on the sidewalk, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Brett might have grown a little touch-starved during the three weeks apart. 

 

Garrett got Brett’s bags from the trunk first before he joined them, slinging one arm around Brett’s waist and one around Liam’s shoulder, pressing his face against Brett’s neck, nuzzling him with his nose. “You smell so good,” he whispered, his lips tickling Brett’s skin. “God, I’ve missed you.” 

 

“Yeah,” Liam interjected, “but I’ve missed you more.” 

 

“Nope, you haven’t,” Garrett shook his head with a light smile. 

 

“You can’t even know that, asshat,” Liam mumbled. They called each other insulting names as often as they used cute terms of endearment. 

 

“You don’t always have to win, you know,” Garrett replied. 

 

Brett laughed. They were dorks. Absolute and hopeless idiots, but they were his idiots, both of them, and there was no greater luck on earth. 

 

“Not that I have any complaints about a good cuddle session,” Brett noted, “but how about we continue this one inside?” 

 

“How about we continue this one naked?” Liam suggested with a ridiculous eyebrow-wiggle. 

 

“Liam!” Garrett scolded. “Let the man come home in peace, alright?” With a look at Brett, his voice turned all soft. “Are you hungry, love? Do you need a nap? What can we do for you?” 

 

“Dude, did you not read his text?” Liam remarked. “I think I know exactly what we can do for him.” 

 

“Jesus, Liam, why the rush?” Garrett argued. “He just came home, and we have the entire weekend ahead of us.”

 

“Well,” Liam grinned. It was that special mischievous Liam sort of grin, the one that was a safe sign that he had something in mind that was either stupid or dirty. Brett was hoping for the latter. “I’m not saying we can’t take our time,” Liam smiled, “but to me it doesn’t look like I’m the only impatient one here.” Brett couldn’t keep in the moan that escaped his lips when a hand was suddenly cupping his dick, getting it from half hard to pretty hard with only so much as a few squeezes and rubs. 

 

“Yep, guilty as charged,” Brett pressed out, hurrying inside the apartment and throwing his huge backpack into a corner. By all means, he’d waited long enough. Not that he had any complaints about the way Garrett and Liam had tried to make him happy even from a distance, and certainly not that they hadn’t succeeded, but now it was time relish some actual skin-on-skin-contact. “Bedroom,” Brett ordered and led the way, almost discarding his shirt on the way there, but then he thought better of it, a smirk appearing on his face. 

 

Somehow Liam managed to let himself fall onto the huge mattress first, looking up at Brett with a sultry look is his eyes and his tongue licking over his lips. 

 

“You didn’t shave,” Brett observed. 

 

“Because you like that, right?” Liam replied. “You like it when my face tickles on yours, when I’m all rough and scratchy.” 

 

“Oh, I don’t like that,” Brett answered, pulling Liam down closer towards him by the ankles, spreading his legs apart and standing between them. “I love that, Liam.” 

 

“Yeah, and today is all about the things you love,” Garrett jumped in, wrapping his arms around Brett from behind, pressing himself against his back, rubbing his crotch against Brett’s ass, his hands roaming across the abs beneath Brett’s shirt. 

 

Brett turned around and grabbed Garrett by the shoulders to pull him down onto the bed with him, landing right next to Liam and with Garrett half on top of them both. “Kiss me, then,” he begged. 

 

Liam and Garrett exchanged a look before they both started grinning. Garrett leaned down first, his hand on Brett’s chest, fingers so close to his nipple that Brett got hyper-aware of them. When their lips finally met, Brett knew that he was home again. Garrett tasted like exactly half of all the things he’d missed, his lips were soft and careful, his tongue sweet and teasing until Brett grabbed his hair to pull him closer and delve inside his mouth, capturing him, trying to put all his longing in the kiss. 

 

He moaned into Garrett’s mouth when Liam leaned towards him and began kissing his neck, then sucking on it, surely leaving bruises behind as he went, grazing his skin with his teeth, flicking his tongue out to soothe little bite marks. He licked a wet line up Brett’s throat to his jaw, the beard scraping over Brett’s neck until he had to turn his head to meet Liam’s lips for a kiss as well, leaving Garrett to the other side of his throat. 

 

“Fuck, have I missed you boys,” Brett moaned with Liam’s lips attached to his own and Garrett’s nibbling on his earlobe, each of his arms wrapped around one of them, the weight of Garrett’s body and Liam’s arm and leg making him feel absolutely fantastic, the scent of their home and shared intimacy thick in the air. And arousal. Lust. Heavy, salty-sweet lust. 

 

Brett’s dick was so hard that it was getting painful. “Let me take care of that,” Garrett smiled at him, gripping him through the front of his pants, stroking him up and down, the two layers of clothing creating a maddening friction, but what Brett wanted was to be free, to be touched for real, so he tugged at Garrett’s wrist impatiently while deepening the kiss he was sharing with Liam, pulled his own pants down just far enough for his cock to spring free and urged Garrett towards it. 

 

“Who’s in a rush now?” Liam asked with a smirk, but Brett was beyond joking about his desperate state. It wasn’t his fault three weeks were so damn long, okay? And neither was he to blame for his two boyfriends to be so irresistible. 

 

“Me,” he pressed out while bucking his hips up to pump his cock into Garrett’s tight fist. “I’m in a rush. I’ve been without you guys for too long and I’m sorry I’m ruining this moment, but I can. not. fucking. wait.” 

 

It was a matter of moments that Brett’s breathing became ragged, his body writhing beneath them both, his hands buried in their hair, all of them still fully clothed, nothing really happening so far except for Brett to lose his mind only from Garrett’s hand around him. He was done when Liam leaned down and licked over his tip, letting Brett push between his lips with every thrust upward. 

 

“Perfect,” Garrett whispered into his ear. “You should shoot your load down his throat, love. Get the pressure down before we start round two. I love how little it’s taking you. How you’re coming back home to us so damn needy to come. And you look so beautiful.” 

 

Beautiful was also what Liam looked like with his eyes a little watery and his cheeks hollowed, Garrett’s hand down at the base by then and Liam’s head bobbing to meet Brett’s movements, blue eyes looking up as if to beg for it. The beard somehow only made it a thousand times hotter. 

 

“Look at that,” Garrett continued, “look how badly he wants you. How eager to eat your cum. Give him what he wants, Brett. Feed our baby boy your load.” 

 

With a loud cry and stuttering hips, Brett did exactly that, pressing Liam’s head down around him with one hand and using the other to hold onto Garrett. His orgasm kept rocking his body for several moments, and when he finally fell down and allowed his muscles to relax, Brett felt more alive than ever. “God,” he panted, “I really needed that.” 

 

“Yeah, looks like it,” Garrett smiled before he kissed his lips again softly. It was truly fascinating how even after months spent together, each of the two boys could easily steal his breath away with the way they kissed, both completely differently, and yet he couldn’t have chosen one over the other. 

 

Brett turned his head when Liam crawled up above him, meeting a greedy tongue and tasting himself on it, melting into a happy little puddle in their loving arms as they just lay there for a really long time, limbs entangled, hand cupping cheeks and caressing skin tenderly, kissing being shared between all three of them. 

 

With Garrett, kissing wasn’t even necessarily  _ kissing.  _ Sometimes he just liked to let his lips brush Brett’s, or Liam’s, liked to whisper sweet nothings against their mouths or smile against them, liked to lick along their lips ever so lightly, to place quick pecks in the corners of their mouths, to press hard and then pull back, just because he liked it so much when they finally had enough and kept him in place roughly while getting from him what his gentle lips had promised. 

 

Liam on the other hand kissed with his entire body. He could be soft and teasing, too, but he always put his everything in, had his hands buried in their hair or in the back of their neck or framing their faces, pressing his chest closer or bucking his hips in sync with his kisses, letting out all the noise that came from deep down inside him, always showing just how much he was enjoying it. 

 

Lying in the middle between these two was heaven on earth, the ultimate dream come true, absolutely everything a man needed to be happy, and Brett was so full of happiness in that moment as he finally had all the time in the world again to feel them, he wanted to scream. 

 

“Down for a nap?” Garrett asked after maybe an hour, when Liam had peacefully snuggled up against his other side, his breathing even against Brett’s skin. 

 

“Sounds good,” Brett smiled, “and I don’t think Liam still needs to be asked.” Liam made no sound at the mention of his name. 

 

“Perfect,” Garrett whispered, letting his head rest on Brett’s shoulder, his palm flat right over his heart, which automatically reminded Brett of something. 

 

“Do you want to be let into a secret?” he asked quietly, trying not to grin too widely. He could feel Garrett’s excited tension against his side as he finished his question. 

 

“You have a secret?” the blonde boy was looking at him with perfect eyebrows raised in expectation. 

 

“Well, I wasn’t going to keep it a secret, obviously,” Brett explained, “at least not from you and Liam.” 

 

“What is it?” Garrett wanted to know, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. 

 

“Stay quiet, okay?” he said with one look at a sleeping and drooling Liam. When Garrett nodded, Brett took his hand and brought it to his lips first, kissing the tip of every single finger, feeling Garrett’s intense stare on him as he moved it down again, almost exactly where it had been resting before, just an inch to the left. 

 

There was nothing to see through the shirt Brett was wearing, and Garrett didn’t understand at first, but then Brett pressed two of his fingers down gently over his nipple, letting out a laugh when Garrett gasped. 

 

“You did not!” he whisper-shouted, eyes focused on Brett’s glowing and slightly blushing face, fingers moving carefully, exploring the feeling of something small and hard that hadn’t been there when Brett had left. 

 

Brett nodded. “I did.” 

 

“Fuck,” Garrett pressed out, biting his lip as he moved his hand across Brett’s chest slowly. “The other side too?” 

 

Instead of answering, Brett smiled and lifted the hem of his shirt, nodding at the skin showing. “See for yourself,” he winked. 

 

For some reason, it was the best thing ever how Garrett held his breath as he let his fingers slip beneath the fabric and trail up Brett’s stomach, moving a little more slowly the closer he got, releasing the air with a moan as his fingers reached not only the hardened bud that was Brett’s nipple, but also the little metal bar jabbed through it with the tiny balls at either side. 

 

“Oh my God,” Garrett whispered, “and here I was thinking you couldn’t get any hotter.” 

 

“You like it?” Brett asked shyly. In a way, he was thankful for the little moment between the two of them. He knew Liam was going to react like an excited little puppy, and he also knew he was going to love him for it, but the whole thing was actually a pretty big one to him, one that had taken him months of consideration and a whole lot of courage, and somehow, he didn’t want it to be just another new and exciting thing to play with during sex. 

 

“Yes,” Garrett nodded with a smile, pushing up Brett’s shirt to take in the sight. “It suits you. And you’ve been talking about it for a long time. You’ve really wanted this, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Brett confirmed. He really had. 

 

“Did it hurt?” Garrett asked, his fingers caressing the skin around Brett’s right nipple, careful not to touch it. “Does it still hurt.” 

 

“Oh, absolutely,” Brett laughed. “Stung like a bitch. But it’s fine now. I’ve been cleaning them every day, taking care not to touch them too much. I think they’re healing quite well.” 

 

“That’s probably a good thing, considering that Liam’s going to see them once he awakes from his coma,” Garrett replied with a beautiful smile. He pressed a kiss right in the middle of Brett’s chest, another one over his heart. “I love you,” he said. Brett would never get used to hearing those three words from his mouth. Never. 

 

“I love you, too,” he answered, pressing his nose into Garrett’s hair, tightening his hold around Liam as the other boy shifted an inch. “I love you boys so much. I’m literally the luckiest man on earth. Sometimes I still can’t believe that you two are actually real.” 

 

“Well,” Garrett laughed, nodding at Liam, “nothing like a little drool running down your neck to remind you of the beautiful reality, huh?” 

 

“Leave the puppy alone,” Brett laughed back, kissing Liam’s head while he was still unresponsive. “Can you remember the moment you knew you were in love with him?” Brett wanted to know. 

 

“Yeah,” Garrett nodded. “Junior year. We’d been best friends pretty much since the moment he’d set foot into Beacon Hills High. I knew him better than I knew what it was that I felt for him. We got into a fight one day. Something entirely ridiculous, of course. He looked at me with his eyes all big and wide and his jaw set and his fists shaking. It was back when he was still struggling like crazy to keep his anger under control. I already saw myself flying to the ground.” 

 

“Oh no,” Brett gasped, “he didn’t hit you, did he?” 

 

“No,” Garrett shook his head. “He turned around and walked away. I found him crying at our spot in the preserve hours later. All I wanted was to hug him and all he wanted was for me to stay away, because he was afraid to hurt me, and of course that only made me want to hug him even more. Actually, it made me want to carry him home and wrap him in a blanket and hold him in my arms until eternity. And that’s how I knew.” 

 

“Wow,” Brett breathed out. He was impressed. He’d never heard that story before, Liam’s toughest years battling his IED not being a favorite topic amongst them. 

 

“What about you?” Garrett asked in return. “Do you have a moment?” 

 

“For you? Yes,” Brett confirmed. “For Liam? No. I actually thought I hated him, probably mostly for being your boyfriend. I think with Liam, I never realized how things were changing, until one day, nothing was the same anymore. Or maybe I wasn’t the same anymore. And at some point I couldn’t remember it ever being different anymore, I just knew how badly I wanted him. And you. Both of you.” 

 

“Which was my moment then?” Of course Garrett would want to know. 

 

“Kiss me and I’ll tell you,” he smirked, a request that Garrett - how else could it be - fulfilled happily and with passion. 

 

“It was one of those rare moments when I was sitting on my sweaty butt on the lacrosse field, still wondering what on earth had just happened that I suddenly found myself on the ground when you appeared right above me with that damn smile on your face and a hand reached out to me,” Brett explained. It had been his first game with Devenford against Beacon Hills, and it had literally knocked him off his feet. 

 

“So, the first time you saw me?” Garrett asked, sounding a little bit surprised. 

 

“Yep,” Brett admitted, “I was lost instantly.” 

 

“Wow, that’s so sweet,” Garrett smiled. 

 

“Was it the same moment for you?” Brett wanted to know. 

 

“No,” Garrett shrugged. 

 

“No?” Brett repeated. It wasn’t a competition about who had resisted the other for longer or anything, but still, he didn’t like losing it… 

 

“No,” Garrett said. “Remember that I already knew Liam back then. I’d heard everything about you before that game. I knew exactly who eight-pack-Brett was. Except that I didn’t quite agree with Liam’s opinion about you. And so I might have tackled you absolutely on purpose that day.” 

 

Alright, he was definitely not losing anything. 

 

“Shit,” Brett sighed. “You always have to top things off, don’t you?” 

 

“I don’t have to,” Garrett laughed, “it’s just what you do to me.” 

 

“God, can my life get any more perfect?” Brett joked, although Garrett surely enough did have a reply to the rhetorical question. 

 

“I don’t know, does it look like Liam has a boner to you?” he asked. “Because from my point of view, it sure does.” 

 

“I can definitely confirm,” Brett nodded with one look down at the sleeping boy, although he didn’t actually have to look, not with the way Liam’s hard dick was pressing against his hip. 

 

“Hey,” Garrett said quietly, a hint of mischief sparkling in his eyes, “you know how Liam usually is all bossy in bed? How he likes to order us around and be in charge of what’s happening?” 

 

“Yes,” Brett nodded, squinting his eyes in suspicion, “where are you going with this?” 

 

“You know what I always wanted to do?” Garrett beamed at him, rising up on his knees, reaching over Brett and starting to rub Liam’s arm. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I want to see what happens first,” Garrett explained, “is he going to come or will he wake up before that?” 

 

Brett considered the suggestion for a moment. He would definitely not do it to just anybody, taking the concept of consent the most seriously possible, but then again, it was Liam who they were talking about. Liam who was their boyfriend, whose body they knew every inch of, whose likings and preferences and kinks they could have written an entire book about. And Liam had declared his bedroom plans for the night before falling asleep, before wrapping himself around Brett and popping a boner.

 

“Let’s touch and kiss him a little and see how he reacts, okay?” Brett proposed. That would be harmless, and not much different to what they did all the time when one or two or all three of them were asleep. 

 

“You do know that he once explicitly requested to be included in any sexual activity going on in his presence, and I quote, ‘Asleep or unconscious or dead, I don’t fucking care’? Remember that?” 

 

“Oh right,” Brett laughed, “wasn’t that when we jerked off while he was in bed and couldn’t keep quiet enough?” 

 

“Yeah,” Garrett nodded, “remember how pissed he looked with his cute little pouty face?”

 

“So adorable,” Brett agreed. 

 

“I think he actually signed a handwritten contract on a piece of toilet paper giving us permission to do this,” Garrett pointed out. 

 

“He did,” Brett laughed, suddenly remembering all too well, “it’s in the top drawer in the desk.” 

 

As if to encourage them, Liam made a little noise and snuggled closer, squirming beneath Garrett’s touch. 

 

“Okay,” Brett said, “let’s try him.” 

 

Liam might have been asleep, but he was in no way unresponsive, at least not physically. It was like his body strained towards the touch, his head moving to bare his throat as Brett dragged his fingers along it, little sighs leaving his parted lips, his cock being rubbed against Brett just a little, but enough to make it grow considerably bigger in his pants. 

 

“Turn him onto his back,” Garrett whispered, settling down at Liam’s other side while Brett rolled around carefully, keeping his body as close to Liam’s as before as he changed their positions. 

 

Liam’s breathing got heavier as they both took turns kissing his lips and stroked up and down across his upper body, but he didn’t really kiss back, just slightly turned his head towards the person who had their lips on his. For a while, they enjoyed the little puffs of breath and the lazy squirming, their hands roaming over his muscles, Brett’s fingers scraping through his beard. Then Garrett started unbuttoning his shirt, moving his hand slowly from one button to the next, exposing the pretty fuzz of hair on Liam’s chest to them, only for Brett to run his fingers through that as well. 

 

When Garrett undidn Liam’s belt and let his hand slip inside the pair of tight jeans, Brett thought for the first time that Liam was going to wake up, but apart from one single moan and a quick jerk of his hips, nothing happened. Garrett and Brett looked at each other and held their breath for a second, then released it with a small laugh and kissed each other, Garrett’s hand down Liam’s pants and Liam’s chest hair tickling Brett’s chin. 

 

It started getting interesting when Garrett pulled Liam’s cock out carefully and Brett started flicking his tongue over one nipple. Liam still had his eyes closed, made absolutely no sign of being awake, but his hands reached for his two lovers, urging them closer. 

 

“Liam?” Garrett whispered. 

 

“Li?” Brett tried as well. “Baby boy?” 

 

No reaction came.

 

“Oh, just you wait, you sleepy fucker,” Garrett murmured, getting to work with his hand wrapped around Liam’s cock, pumping it slowly, getting Liam to move along with his hand, muscles flexing beneath his skin as his body was looking for satisfaction. 

 

“I thought you wanted to see whether he would come?” Brett teased. “Better go faster then.” 

 

Garrett did exactly what he was told, tilting his head up to capture Brett’s lips in a kiss again while Brett was rubbing Liam’s hardening nipple between two fingers. For a moment, they got lost in each other, leaned over Liam’s chest and sucking each other’s lips in their mouth, biting and licking and thoroughly enjoying themselves. Liam had a hand on each of their backs, stroking gently, his hips moving, his breathing a little heavier by the second. 

 

“Fuck, you two look so hot!” 

 

In the end, it was Liam who dragged them back to reality with his voice, interrupting their dream instead of the other way round, smiling as they looked at him as if it was the most normal thing in the world to wake up like that. It probably should be. 

 

“Huh,” Garrett made, “looks like we didn’t catch you quite as off guard as we were hoping to.” 

 

Liam grinned and nudged his arm to tell him not to stop the stroking of his dick. “That’s because I’m never off guard,” he answered, “and for the try alone you actually deserve a spanking.”

 

“What?” Garrett laughed. “I only wanted to make you feel good! We could have let you and your boner sleep in peace, you know! But we decided not to. How on earth does that earn me a spanking?” 

 

“Oh oh,” Liam growled. “Backtalk, you know I don’t approve of that. And not that I owe you an explanation, but to me it looked more like you were hoping to have your way with me. Am I not right, Brett?” 

 

Liam’s hand was suddenly in Brett’s hair, pulling his head back roughly while his eyes were looking down on him. “Am I not right?” he repeated. 

 

Brett wasn’t going to disagree. Firstly, because Liam was absolutely right. But most importantly, because the prospect of Garrett’s gorgeous ass getting beaten prettily pink and possibly marked by a handprint or something made him fully hard again. 

 

“You’re right,” he said, trying to nodd in Liam’s firm grip, swallowing thickly. 

 

“See, you’re such a good boy,” Liam praised, bringing Brett’s head up to kiss him deeply. “Good boys get kisses. And good boys get dick. Bad boys get punished.” He let his gaze sway from Brett to Garrett and then grinned dirty. “Garrett,” he ordered, “up here with your ass where I can reach it. Brett, you suck my cock.” 

 

Without further discussions, they moved, Garrett getting rid of his pants and onto all fours next to Liam’s right arm, arching his back and sticking his ass out, his wonderful soft and thick thighs spread to reveal the pink puckered hole and his dick hanging heavily between them, the tip swollen and shiny with a few first beads of precum. It cost Brett everything to tear his gaze away, but he knew that Liam expected him to focus on giving him the best blowjob possible, and so he places his knees at either side of Liam’s legs and began licking the thick length wet. 

 

A first little slap onto Garrett’s ass echoed through the bedroom immediately, but Brett knew it was nothing compared to what Garrett had endured before, and when Liam spoke again, it became clear that it had only served to get their attention. “One little bonus rule,” Liam announced, “to make this more fun. I’m not going to be the one punishing you today, Garrett. It will be my hand on you, yes, but it all depends on you, Brett. Because I’m going to stop as soon as you make me come down your throat, understood?” 

 

Brett looked up while his own cock stirred. Liam’s idea was as evil as it was genius, and the whimper falling from Garrett’s lips didn’t stop him from nodding eagerly as he replied with an “Understood, Sir” before he resumed licking Liam up and down. 

 

Naturally, Brett started all slow and soft, not wanting the whole thing to be over too soon. He saw Liam striking out as he swirled his tongue around his head, sucked it between his lips at the same moment as Liam’s hand met the flesh of Garrett’s left asscheek. Both boys let out a moan. Garrett turned his head and craned his neck to throw Brett a look, his cheeks bright red and his front teeth digging into his lower lip, silently begging him to take his time. The next blow followed while their gazes were still locked, rocking Garrett’s body into the mattress, earning another moan, louder than the one before. 

 

Brett made sure to get Liam nicely wet and sucked at his balls, causing Liam’s thighs to tremble beneath him, but three, four more spanks came without interruption before he finally moved up to the weeping tip again, using his tongue and lips to play around, teasing. 

 

So far, Liam had soothed every hit with gentle touches right after, telling Garrett how perfect he looked, how well he was doing. But apparently, Liam was growing impatient with Brett teasing his dick and so he punished Garrett for it, going for the right cheek and maltreating it with a series of quick and merciless slaps, earning cries of pain and pleasure from Garrett until Brett relented and took Liam all the way down his throat.

 

Liam moaned out his approval and allowed Garrett to gather himself for a second before he struck out again, hitting the cheek that was a little less red so far. Brett didn’t know where to look as he bobbed his head, up at a slightly disheveled Liam, or into Garrett’s flushed face as it was pressed into the sheets repeatedly, or his jiggly ass bouncing beneath Liam’s hands, or his dick and balls twitching between his legs with every hit. On top of that sight came the noises both Liam and Garrett were making, and the loud slaps ringing through the air, and then there was Liam’s thick cock pressing down his throat, bringing tears to Brett’s eyes.

 

Hollowing his cheeks and sucking Liam off, one hand playing with the twitching balls, Brett enjoyed the sight of Garrett’s ass turning all pink, white imprints of single fingers building a beautiful contrast. Garrett had his hands buried in the sheets, his body shaking, the whimpers tumbling from his parted lips even before Liam touched him, and it was the absolutely hottest thing ever, the way his body jerked away from the painful hits one second and strained towards it the other. 

 

“Poor Garrett,” Liam pressed out, “seems like Brett likes to see you suffering.” As if to prove his point, he landed another blow, and Brett could tell that it was a harder one than those before. “But then again, honey, it’s not like you don’t like it as well, right? Hey Brett, touch him. See how wet this is getting him.” 

 

Brett reached out with one arm, his head still bobbing up and down around Liam in a quick rhythm. He earned a hiss as his fingers touched the tip of Garrett’s dick, and as he pulled them away, there was a thin thread of sticky precum connecting them to Garrett. 

 

“Fuck,” Liam moaned, “so fucking ready.” 

 

Brett let Liam lick it off his fingers before the spanking continued. He then brought his hand to Garrett’s dick again, half expecting Liam to swat it away, but that didn’t happen, so he made a fist around Garrett, just holding still while every hit on Garrett’s ass created the needed friction. 

 

When Garrett turned his head to look at Brett again, he had the sheets between his teeth and tears in his beautiful eyes. “Please,” he begged, almost making Brett explode with only that one word. 

 

Liam had definitely heard him begging, but as Liam had declared earlier, it was in Brett’s hands to release Garrett, and Liam spared Garrett no mercy as he continued the spanking, alternating between the left and right cheek, both of which had a breathtaking bright red color by then. Luckily, Brett knew exactly how to do the trick, fastened his pace a little, paying close attention to Liam’s breathing hitching, scrambling down when he could feel him getting closer, pushing Liam’s pants all the way down and spreading his legs apart, releasing Garrett’s dick to grab Liam by the hips as he sucked him off, pushing all the way down until his nose was buried in the soft curls of hair around Liam’s cock, dragging his tongue along the shaft on his way up, sucking on the tip before repeating the same routine over and over again. 

 

“Fuck it,” Liam panted, “I need to cum.” And with those words, he reached for Brett’s hand on his hip and pulled it up, sucking two fingers into his mouth, getting them nicely wet before letting go with a pop. Brett moved ahead quickly, feeling Liam writhing beneath him, swallowing around his tip every time it was at the back of his throat, knowing that they were almost there when another hard blow made Garrett cry out. He pushed Liam’s leg up a little and spread his ass apart, bringing his slicked up fingers to his entrance, pushing in when Liam’s hand urged his head down around him. 

 

That was all it took for Liam to cry out and buck his hips, bringing his hand to Garrett’s ass one last time as he began shooting his hot load inside Brett’s mouth, fingers tightly in his hair as Brett gagged and coughed and tried his best to swallow it all down. 

 

“You better not keep that all to yourself,” Garrett mumbled as he turned around on his knees, grabbing Brett by the chin and pulling him off of Liam, leaning in for and open-mouthed kiss before they both licked Liam’s cock clean while Liam was struggling to calm his breathing. 

 

“That,” Brett smiled, “was fucking hot.” Neither Liam nor Garrett seemed to disagree with his statement. “I think it’s your turn now, Garrett,” he added. 

 

“Yeah,” Liam nodded, “look at that dick you got there. Looks like it’s crying for some attention, huh?” 

 

“Well, you guys can always just give it some, you know,” Garrett smirked. He loved being touched by two pairs of hands at once, loved being undressed and manhandled and pushed around a little, and the look on his face clearly told Brett that that was exactly what he wanted in that moment. 

 

“That can certainly be arranged,” Brett whispered as he got up as well, pulling Garrett against his chest and pressing him close, rubbing himself against his sore ass and nibbling at his neck until Garrett threw his head back onto his shoulder and bared his throat. Liam took the invitation happily, scrambling to his knees to face Garrett, bringing his hands to Brett’s hips to pull them all closer together, his bare chest pressed against the front of Garrett’s t-shirt, his lips finding Brett’s first before he finally kissed Garrett deeply. 

 

With the blonde boy moaning and squirming between their grinding bodies, Brett’s dick between the reddened cheeks of his ass and Liam’s hand now fondling his balls, they found a nice and slow rhythm to rock him back and forth, giving him friction from both sides, but not even remotely the kind he needed to get off. But if Garrett hadn’t wanted them to always tease him until he was at the very edge, then he shouldn’t have sounded so damn gorgeous while whimpering and begging for more. 

 

Brett let his hands slip beneath the hem of Garrett’s shirt, stroking up his sides and down his back, drawing a circle around his waist, playing with the soft hair trailing down his stomach, dragging his fingers up, occasionally meeting Liam’s hands somewhere beneath the fabric that neither of them had the mercy to finally take off of Garrett, who seemed to lose a little more control when Brett started sucking on his neck, bringing one hand to Brett’s hair to hold him close and one to the back of Liam’s neck to urge him to the other side of his bared throat. 

 

“What’s that, Garret, huh?” Liam asked in a low in raspy voice. “Do you want something from us? Our marks on your skin maybe? Right on your neck? Where everyone can see them? So that everyone can see you like to play the little slut for your two boyfriends?” 

 

Garrett moaned and shivered between them, which Brett could one hundred percent relate to. He loved it when Liam started dirty talking. It always sounded so hot coming from him, with that deep and gravelly voice and the way he always seemed to know exactly what they wanted to hear, exactly what turned them on the most. It was one of Liam’s many special talents. 

 

“Yes,” Garrett pressed out, “please. I beg you.” 

 

“You know we like it when you beg, don’t we, Brett?” 

 

“Oh, we fucking love it,” Brett replied, his lips at the shell of Garrett’s ear. “It’s one of the most beautiful sounds in the whole world. I don’t think I can ever get enough of it.” 

  
  


Liam licked a a wet stripe up Garrett's neck, but him and Brett had a silent understanding that they weren't going to do anything more before Garrett would have convinced them that he deserved it. 

 

“If you keep doing that to me you two are going to hear me begging forever,” Garrett replied. “So please. Fuck, you're so right. I just want to wake up in the morning and see those marks on me when I look into the mirror. I want to feel the bruises when one of you touches them. I love that reminder. And yeah, I love that everybody can see it. Because I love belonging to you. So please, guys. Brett? Liam? Please?”

 

Brett leaned down and placed a little kiss right above his pulse. “Say please one more time.” 

 

“Please,” Garrett begged, his hand nudging Brett’s head. 

 

One shared grin later, Liam and Brett gave in at the same time, each of them attacking one side of Garrett’s throat, sucking several bruises into the skin along his bared neck, holding him up between their grinding bodies as he moaned and started trembling, bucking his hips when Brett let his teeth graze one of the fresh hickeys. 

 

“Wow,” Liam marveled, leaning back with only his shoulders and not his hips, holding Garrett’s chin up to examine their creation. “You look like a fucking piece of art.” 

 

“Liam,” Brett growled, his dick being massaged between the cheeks of Garrett’s ass. “I think this piece of art here needs to come. Garrett, honey, do you need to come?” 

 

“Yes,” Garrett nodded eagerly. He’d had to hold out the longest, which had gotten him into an exceptionally beautiful and wrecked state, and he undoubtedly deserved an orgasm after the spanking he’d taken and the begging he’d done. 

 

“Mm, let’s see what we can do for you, then,” Liam mumbled, discarding Garrett’s t-shirt with one swift motion, throwing it onto the floor. He then kissed the exposed shoulder and reached around with both hands to where Brett’s cock was slowly sliding through the crack of Garrett’s ass, pulling the perfectly round and jiggly globes apart to bring one hand between them. 

 

Brett understood the idea immediately and moved his own hands to Garrett’s front, wrapping one of them around the weeping cock, earning a hiss and a jerk as he let his thumb graze the sensitive head, spreading the pre-cum around. He watched as Liam let Garrett lick his fingers wet before they were at Garrett’s entrance again, the movement against his own dick turning Brett on almost as much as the way Garrett seemed to lose control caged between their two bodies, arms slung around him, Liam pumping his fingers in and out of his hole, Brett stroking his cock. 

 

“Oh my God,” Garrett moaned, “this is too much. You guys are too much. I’m gonna come.” 

 

“Do it, honey,” Brett whispered into his ear, “let go and come for us.”  

 

He could tell that Liam fastened his pace, fingering Garrett right to the edge, going hard and deep and just the way Garrett liked it while Brett flicked his wrist with his hand tightened around Garrett’s cock just beneath the tip, waiting until Garrett tensed up and started babbling, then capturing his lips in a kiss to swallow the mess of noises down as Garrett came and emptied his load over Liam’s abs and Brett’s hand, his shaking body being held up by Brett’s chest against his back and Liam’s at his front. 

 

Over Garrett’s shoulder, Brett and Liam kissed passionately while Garrett caught his breath and started calming down, their tongues having a little dance until they were interrupted by Garrett dragging them both down to lie on the mattress with him, tugging at Brett’s shirt when they fell down as one big pile of sweaty, human body parts. 

 

“Hey, why are you still wearing so many clothes?” he asked with a cocky grin. Both Liam and Garrett were completely naked, but Brett’s pants still hung around his ankles, and the shirt he’d let Garrett push up earlier had slid down again. Brett hadn’t wanted to take it off just like that, not wanting to distract Liam from giving Garrett pleasure, but it was probably time to reveal his little secret. 

 

“Yeah, Brett, you look so much better without clothes on,” Liam agreed. “And I haven’t seen you naked in like, forever. I’m in withdrawal. You should save me.” 

 

Brett laughed and kicked his pants off his feet, pulling the socks off using his toes. He propped himself to leaning on his elbow, looking at Liam with an excited smile on his face. “Well, I should probably tell you I’ve brought you a present. Both of you,” he announced proudly. 

 

“Um, that is very thoughtful of you, love, but can’t it wait until after the sex?” Liam asked, confusion written all over his extremely adorable face. 

 

“Actually, no,” Brett replied. It’s not like he was just going to keep his shirt on the whole time. “Trust me, you want to see it now. And maybe it’s not entirely unrelated to the sex, you know.” 

 

The latter piece of information got Liam up on his knees with his eyes wide and curious. “Oh my God,” he squealed, “what is it? Something new to play with?” 

 

“Well, you’re not entirely wrong,” Brett shrugged, looking down at Garrett grinning knowingly. He then got onto his knees as well, moving close enough on front of Liam to give him a quick kiss before he raised his arms. “Take my shirt off,” he winked. 

 

Liam eyed his face suspiciously as he grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up slowly, his stare tickling on Brett’s skin when it dropped to the upper body that was being exposed inch by inch in incredible slowness, Liam’s fingers brushing it lightly as feathers. 

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

“OH. 

 

MY.

 

GOD.” 

 

Liam stared at Brett’s pierced nipples and then his face, but just for a brief second before his eyes were down at his chest again, darting from left to right while he gasped for air and struggled for the right words to react with. 

 

“Oh my God I can’t believe you ruined a pair of perfectly fine nipples or Oh my God it looks so hot that I forgot how to form sentences?” Brett wanted to know. He was about eighty percent sure that it was the latter. Liam had definitely mentioned the concept of pierced nipples once or twice before. Definitely. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Liam whispered, unable to tear his gaze away. “It was almost not possible for you to get any hotter, Brett. But it looks like you found a way.” 

 

“That is basically the exact same thing I said,” Garrett agreed, sitting up as well, taking another closer look. 

 

“You already knew?” Liam asked incredulously. “Why did you tell him and not me?” He looked at Brett with the same puppy-eye-pout he had the day they’d jerked off while he’d been sleeping. He probably wasn’t aware how damn adorable it made him look. 

 

“Because you were snoring and drooling, puppy,” Brett answered, taking his shirt all the way off of him and ruffling Liam’s hair in a playfully loving gesture. 

 

“I don’t snore,” Liam mumbled. 

 

“You did drool on him, though,” Garrett pointed out.

 

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t have if i’d known what I was missing out on,” Liam said. “But you’re both lucky.” With a shrug of his shoulders and a smile he decided to be over it. “I’m not really in the mood for grudges right now. Can I touch them? Oh God, can I lick them?” 

 

Brett laughed as Liam pulled him closer by the hips. He could tell by the dark shimmer in his eyes and the way his fingers twitched at his sides that Liam was urged by his physical instincts, but despite his usual lack of patience, he willed himself to be as careful and gentle as he could be. 

 

“Not much,” Brett said, “they’re still healing. It’s been almost three weeks and I think they’re really good considering the short time, but it’s not recommended to play around with them yet.”

 

Liam swallowed and nodded, his shaking hands retreating before Brett grabbed them. “But yeah, you can touch them. Really really carefully. And since I’ve been dreaming of you guys doing exactly that, you can definitely lick them, too, as long as you promise to try not to move the piercings around too much.” 

 

“Fuck,” Liam breathed out, “I’ll be so soft to you, Brett. I’m gonna make you see stars by how soft I’ll be.” 

 

“You’re so ridiculous sometimes,” Brett smiled fondly at him while pulling Garrett up as well. “For the both of you is what I said, right?” 

 

Brett was incredibly turned by Liam’s reaction alone, and then there was the fact that he’d waited for three weeks to have actual sex with them again, and then had only come once so far - an orgasm that had been reached way too quickly. He was hard, his hand still a little sticky from Garrett’s release, and with his two naked boyfriends right there to finally give him everything he needed, he felt like a kid beneath the christmas tree. 

 

Five minutes later, Brett was soaring above the bed he was technically still kneeling on, two tongues in his mouth at once, cautiously touching fingers on both his nipples, the relatively fresh piercings making them so much more sensitive to just the faintest of brushing. He reached down to grab his cock, unable to deny himself any longer, simply playing with his balls a little and tugging his foreskin back and forth until a wet and warm sensation at each of his nipples suddenly increased his level of arousal by a tenfold. 

 

“Fucking hell,” he moaned, “holy fucking shit. I would have gotten them so much sooner if I’d known it would feel like this.” 

 

Usually, he liked it a little rough, liked there to be teeth and a little pain along with the pleasure, but in that moment, all he needed was exactly what Liam had promised - his two boys being as soft as they could, barely moving, their hands holding him up as he reached the point when he knew he was gone, when a weak little part of him was all that was trying to hold on just a little longer, but it all felt too good not to let himself get consumed by it. 

 

“You’re making me come,” he warned lowly. “Your fucking tongues on my fucking nipples feel so good that it’s making me come.” 

 

The hand squeezing at his side was the last push needed before Brett came with a moan, painting all three of them in a bit of his load, letting the two boys lying him down and covering his entire body in sweet little kisses as he gathered himself and they cleaned him up as well as each other. 

 

“I’ll make you a promise, love,” Liam whispered as he was leaned above Brett. “Every night from now on until the day your perfect nipples are fully healed, I’m going to dream of all the ways I can have my fun playing with them, all the ways Garrett and I can drive you crazy.” 

 

“Sounds like a reasonable promise to me,” Garrett noted, kissing Brett’s cheek and then Liam’s lips and then Brett’s lips too until all three of them were an entangled, hot and panting mess of sloppy kisses. 

 

“You two are going to be the end of me,” Brett murmured. If they were, then he was ready to go in the best way possible. 

 

“Um, excuse me,” Garrett interjected, “but we’re not talking about endings here. We’ve been waiting for that dick of yours to return home for ages. So not to sound greedy or anything, but I actually feel like I want it inside of me tonight.” 

 

“Is that so?” Brett asked. “You want my dick inside you tonight?” He rearranged the pillows behind his head and smirked. “And how badly do you want that, exactly?” 

 

“What do you want me to do to prove it to you?” Garrett asked immediately. He was such a smart boy. 

 

“Well, obviously, before I can fuck you senseless, you have to be prepared. And just when I was on my way back home to you two earlier, I remembered how much I liked watching you. You know, the night after I’d left, when you got it on in front of the camera for me? That was so fucking hot. So how about I lean back while you give me another show, huh? What do you say to that?” 

 

“Hell yes is what I say to that,” Liam replied eagerly, “what exactly were you imagining? Do you want me to eat his ass? To finger him open until he’s ready for you?” 

 

“Sounds very tempting,” Brett admitted, “but where would that leave you, Liam? I’m just trying to look out for the both of you here, and that’s why I suggest you get onto your knees above him so that he can do to you exactly what you do to him. Come on, honey,” he said to Garrett, “lie down on your back, I’ll get you guys some lube.” 

 

Neither Garrett nor Liam needed any further convincing, both of them getting into the exact position Brett had demanded in front of him,leaving him with a perfect view and a once again rapidly hardening dick in his hand. Garrett spread his legs apart and let Liam dig his fingers into his ass to get perfect access to his entrance while lifting his head off the mattress and sticking his tongue out for Brett to watch it disappear between Liam’s cheeks. 

 

“Fuck yes,” Brett prodded him,”bury your face in that gorgeous ass, honey. Show him how you want it.” 

 

By the moan falling from Liam’s lips, Brett could tell that Garrett wasn’t playing around with his tongue at Liam’s ass, and soon Liam seemed to do the same, two slightly shaking hands full of delicious ass directly beneath him to delve inside again and again, his beard leaving a faint red burn behind on Garrett’s soft flesh. Brett watched them for a few minutes, slowly stroking his own cock to full hardness, playing around with the little pearls appearing on top until it was starting to feel a little too good and he decided to toss the other two the bottle of lube from their nightstand. 

 

“Here,” he said, “you better get ready. This cock hasn’t had any real ass in far too long.” Brett wasn’t usually the dominant one amongst the three of them, leaving that part to Liam who had a truly exceptional natural talent for it, but in that moment, watching them slicking up their finger, grabbing at each other’s butt and craning their necks to reach the perfect tight holes that were impatiently waiting, Brett felt especially bold, a wave of energy rushing through him that loosened his tongue a little. 

 

“I’m gonna have the both of you tonight,” he announced. “Because you look too good not to. Everything about you two is absolute perfection and it makes me weak. I’ve been starving for you. And now you’re here right in front of me, so prettily moaning while you’re getting ready for me. What more can a man wish for?” 

 

The noises Garrett and Liam were letting out sounded like agreement, except that they were too worked up to form actual words. Brett grabbed a condom from the box in the open drawer and moved closer, dragging his fingers along Garrett’s open legs and the beautifully flexing muscles in Liam’s back. He added one of his own fingers to the two of Garrett’s stretching Liam open and listened to the boy cry out in lust. Three fingers was still not exactly the same as Brett’s cock, but it was a nice start. He pulled out and pushed Liam down with one hand in the small of his back, urging him onto Garrett’s pumping fingers. 

 

“Wonderful,” he muttered. “You’re gonna make me feel real good, aren’t you?” 

 

Both Liam and Garrett were too busy to answer, but Brett was perfectly fine with being the only one talking. He leaned down to where Liam’s fingers were coaxing Garrett open and sucked at the balls that were faintly covered in light blonde hair, watching Garrett twitch and open his legs a little further. 

 

“Since you already begged for it so nicely,” he began, taking the corner of the condom wrapping between his teeth and tearing it open, “how about we start with you, huh, Garrett? How would you like that? Oh I know. You’d love that. Because you love it when your legs get pulled apart and your tight little hole gets stretched. You love to have your ass pounded so hard that it makes you lose your mind. I know it exactly. I can see it in your face when you get that look. When I have my cock buried inside you and you’re in fucking heaven.” 

 

He slicked himself up with a generous amount of lube and barely waited for Liam to pull his fingers out before he pushed inside, stopping when his tip was engulfed by the tight, wonderful heat, stilling for a moment to let Garrett adjust to the feeling. 

 

“Want me to give you that dick, huh?” he continued. “Want me to give it to you inch by inch until you’re all full? Want me to pull all the way out slowly and then push back inside?” He did exactly what he was saying, letting his hips snap forward and creating a loud slap of skin on skin that echoed through the air as Garrett dug his fingers into Liam’s thighs and let out an absolutely obscene moan. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Brett couldn’t help it. Once he got started, he wasn’t able to stop himself from rambling on. “You love it the hard way, honey. You love to feel my cock stretching your tight hole. You love that thrill when I’m almost all the way out and you can never know when exactly I’m gonna give you that next thrust. You love it when I grab your hips and pull you down on me.” 

 

His fingers leaving red marks on Garrett’s hips, Brett rocked his body in a quick and steady rhythm, knowing that he was hitting Garrett’s prostate with every thrust as he saw that Garrett was biting into Liam’s thigh. 

 

“Oh honey,” he purred sweetly. “What are you doing? Is your pretty mouth not occupied enough? How about we give it something to do, then? Here, have some delicious ass.” 

 

With those words and without interrupting the fucking, Brett grabbed Liam by the throat and pulled him up onto his knees that were placed at either side of Garrett’s head, making the blue eyes look into his own as he squeezed tight and waited for the little nod Liam gave to show that he was fine with the amount of pressure. By the way he had Liam in his tight grip, he was also pushing him down and onto Garrett’s face, hearing a groan before it got muffled, Liam’s eyes rolling back inside his head at the same time as his hips started moving back and forth. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Brett praised. “Taking everything your two boyfriends give you, our honeyboy. So perfect.” He leaned in to kiss Liam’s lips, simply because they looked too good the way they were slightly parted not to, loving the feeling of power as he fucked into Garrett relentlessly and felt Liam swallowing against his palm. Every hard thrust elicited a slap and a moan or a muffled curse, and Liam the one losing his shit the most while being choked by a large hand around his throat and sitting on Garrett’s face.

 

“Hey hey, baby boy,” Brett said in between kisses. “Better pull yourself together for a while. You did hear me saying I wanted the both of you, right?” 

 

Liam nodded as well as he could with his chin forced up by Brett. 

 

“Good boy. How does that feel, huh? Not being in charge for once? Giving up control to me? Tell me what that feels like to you, Liam. Does it make you feel helpless?” 

 

“Yes,” Liam croaked, still riding Garrett’s face in the same rhythm with which Brett was thrusting into the boy’s ass. 

 

“Does it make you feel trapped and frustrated that you can’t do anything about it? Does it make you feel desperate?” 

 

“Yes,” Liam answered again, his voice hoarse, the single word alone a bit of a struggle. 

 

“And do you like that feeling?” Brett wanted to know. 

 

“Yes,” Liam confirmed.

 

“God, listen to you. Look at you. Fuck, turn around.” And with that, he released Liam from his tight grip, hearing him suck in air, his neck definitely marked by Brett’s fingers, his dick bouncing against his stomach and leaving a thread of prec-cum there as he turned around and let Brett push him down with one large hand between his shoulder blades. 

 

He could hear Liam and Garrett kissing as Brett slipped out of Garrett and spread Liam’s ass apart to find the wet little hole there, pressing against it carefully until his tip slipped inside. 

 

“Jesus, Liam,” he moaned, “how on earth are you so tight, baby boy? How’s that ass even real, huh? I’m gonna have to be real slow with you or I’m gonna blow my load in just a minute.” 

 

“Please Brett, no,” Liam whimpered, “I can’t take it slow. You feel so good inside me. You’re so fucking big. I need more. I need you to give it to me hard and fast. I’m already so close to coming. Just fuck me, please!” 

 

“You’re close to coming, baby boy?” Brett asked while he bottomed out and relished the tightness around him for a moment before he kept moving. Out and in again. Nice and slow. His dick being massaged so well by Liam’s hole, flames flaring up inside his gut, licking at his insides, starting a fire that spread rapidly throughout his entire body, making it hard to keep going slow. 

 

Brett leaned forward and pulled Liam’s head away from Garrett by the hair, interrupted their kiss, to rasp a suggestion in Liam’s ear. “Listen. Remind me again how Garrett likes us to come.” 

 

“On his face,” Liam answered without hesitation. “Garrett’s a dirty little cum-slut who likes his face painted by us.” 

 

“Exactly,” Brett panted, “and I really really want to make our boy happy right now, don’t you agree?” He pushed inside Liam and buried himself deep in his ass, earning a loud moan and a whispered “fuck”. 

 

“One hundred percent,” Liam replied. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Garrett moaned. 

 

“Amazing,” Brett grinned, thrusting inside Liam again before pulling out and getting lower on his knees again, pushing inside Garrett, obviously surprising him a little. “I’m gonna make him come, our pretty boy. Pinch his nipples, Liam. Let’s finish him. And if he can shoot his load far enough that it reaches his own face, we’re gonna add our own to it as well.” 

 

“Holy fucking shit,” Garrett pressed out before one particularly hard thrust from Brett shut him up, turned his words into mere sounds.

 

Brett bit down on Liam’s shoulder to encourage him to be equally rough with Garrett, which seemed to work, as proven by the strangled cry of both Liam’s and Brett’s name with which Garrett came, arching his back off the mattress and clenching impossibly tight around Brett, almost taking him over the edge with him, shooting hot spurts of cum for long moments until he finally slumped down with a heavily sinking and heaving chest and a bit of his release dripping from his chin. 

 

“Congratulations,” Brett mumbled against Liam’s skin as he pushed up and inside him again, “time for the final spurt.” 

 

He manhandled Liam to kneel practically right above Garrett’s face before he started fucking him, holding him by the shoulder while bucking his hips up, every thrust forcing a cry out of Liam. 

 

“Baby boy, you’re incredible,” he panted. “And look at Garrett. Oh fuck, look at him sticking his tongue out. Look how greedy he is. Look how badly he wants you to come all over his pretty face. Isn’t that the most perfect sight ever? Isn’t that just beautiful?” 

 

“Yes,” Liam moaned, “yes, yes, yes, yes, yessss!” 

 

“Finish him,” Garrett begged with a look over Liam’s shoulder and into Brett’s eyes. “Make him spill. I want to taste him. I want to taste both of you. So much.” 

 

“Then shut up and stick your tongue out,” Brett growled before he fastened his pace one last time, feeling the wave going through Liam’s body before he clenched and could barely hold himself upright on his trembling thighs, holding his dick at the base to direct the spurts of his hot release right into Garrett’s face, where it left a mess over the bridge of his nose and one of the reddened cheeks. Garrett swallowed what had gotten onto his tongue down but resisted licking the bit from his lips, still waiting for Brett to finish as well. 

 

And boy, was Brett ready. He’d barely managed to hold himself back so far. He pulled out of Liam with all the caution he could muster, holding onto his shoulder as he shifted to the left side of Garrett’s head, pulled the condom off and throwing it away carelessly, only needing a few quick strokes by his own hand and the image of Garrett’s already cum-covered face with the pink tongue poking out to come as well, adding his release to Liam’s, mixing it all together until Garrett looked absolutely perfect. 

 

He let himself fall down panting, his legs over Garrett’s, his fingers intertwined with Liam’s who  settled into the mattress on Garrett’s other side, both of the watching as Garrett licked his lips and moaned at the taste of them. “So good,” he mumbled. “Tastes so fucking good.” 

 

As perfect as it looked, Garrett with his angelic face painted, Brett loved that part between the sex and drifting off to sleep, that time for lazy kisses and heavy panting, dumb, delirious grins and soft touches. 

 

He gathered up some of the mess with one finger and let Liam lick it off, then brought his tongue to Garrett’s chin directly. 

 

“Hey,” Liam whispered. “How about I clean him up properly and you order us a pizza? That sound like a deal?” 

 

Liam was such a good boyfriend. No matter how rough and bossy he could be, he was the absolute sweetest when it came to taking care of his loved ones. He got up and disappeared to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth as Brett searched for the number of the pizza delivery service in his phone. 

 

“Welcome home,” Garrett smiled at him, causing Brett to lower the device in his hand and lean in for another kiss, then pressing his lips on Liam’s, too. 

 

“I know I’ve said it before, but I really missed you two,” he sighed. “As amazing as it is to have the two most amazing boyfriends in the whole world, it makes being away really hard.” 

 

“We’re so glad to have you back,” Garrett said. 

 

“The welcome-home-sex was kind of worth it, wasn’t it?” Liam pointed out with a laugh. 

 

“What do you mean, was?” Brett asked. “As in, it’s already over? Are you showing signs of weakness, puppy?” 

 

“Not in the slightest,” Liam declared. “Round two after pizza. You better be ready to suffer.” 


End file.
